1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display panel, more particularly, to a display panel with an improved aperture ratio, wherein the aperture ratio is improved by adjusting the wiring arrangement and the wiring structure of an array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel is assembled by an array substrate with active units such as a thin-film transistor, a color filter substrate with units such as color filters, and a liquid crystal disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The display panel usually comprises black matrices in the wiring regions, where the data lines and the scanning lines are arranged, as well as in the transistor regions. This is to prevent color-mixing, to increase contrast ratio, and to prevent uneven alignment of the alignment layer caused by the transistors.
As the demand for high-resolution display devices increases, improvement in the aperture ratio of the display devices by reducing black matrix has become one of the important issues in the field. However, due to the conventional designs of transistors and wiring, there is limitation in the improvement of the aperture ratio of display devices by reducing black matrix while preventing color-mixing and maintaining contrast ratio. Therefore, there is a need to develop a display device with a high aperture ratio while still having the features provided by black matrix as described above. Specifically, in the present disclosure, the aperture ratio is improved by adjusting the wiring arrangement and the wiring structure of the array substrate.